The Jewel of the Arabian Desert
by mysticaldreamsorceress
Summary: ClopinxOC. A new caravan comes to paris for a stay. They bring with them a mysterious girl. Takes place after the first movie. Does clopin start liking this girl? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

inner thoughts

'sarcasm'

_**This is Arabian**_

Normal talk is French.

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can. This is my first Disney fic. I don't own any characters from the movie. Just my own. Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

A train of wagons. That's what she saw as she looked over the rocky wall. She was living in the desert. Her family killed by the soldiers three years ago. She was a native of this land and stole for survival from wandering tradesmen that got to close to the cave she called home. She had also killed many to keep her home safe and secret. She had seen many people traveling through the desert over the years. However, this group had to be the brightest colored out of all. She remembered sometimes groups like this would stop for supplies at her families shop. Gypsies, that was what they called themselves. The caravan was getting closer and they stopped for the night next to the water.

Aremis's POV

Our caravan had stopped for the night. The animals were tired and weak from traveling under the hot sun all day. When we left the last town we had been warned of the 'desert killer'. That was what the village had come to call a man living out here. We stopped by some cliffs that had a small river running through it. I decided it would be best to post guards on the outskirts of our camp. If this man lived anywhere in the desert it might be here. Water was key to living in the desert.

I went to the front of our group. This was where my wagon was. I am the leader of this band of nomads. I decided to get some water before heading to bed. I headed to the river with my flask. I did not know i would soon add another citizen to our band of gypsies.

End POV

Aremis came to the river and bent down to fill his water. From the corner of his eye he saw some movement. He quickly drew his large dagger and jumped the small river and caught the person on the other side. What he found stunned him and he froze for an instant. A young woman, no older than 17, was in the weeds by the river. She had his dagger at her throat and looked at him calmly. He quickly removed it and tried to communicate with this woman.

"_**Pardon me my dear.**_" Aremis says trying not to startle the girl. Though she didn't look afraid at all. She watched him with cautious eyes.

"_**Who are you?**_" The girl questions quickly. She was slowly moving to the edge of the cliff wall.

"_**My name is Aremis and this is my group of gypsies.**_" He replies, for once thankful that he knew Arabian.

"**_My name is Amirah. I've Seen gypsies before._**" Amirah replies looking at the group of wagons cautiously. She did not trust easily, especially people who were rumored to be theives and murderers.

"**_Where are your parents my dear?_**" Aremis questions worriedly. She was far to young to be on her own. Perhaps she even had a husband somewhere near by. She was at the right age for marraige.

"_**They are dead. They have been for years. My family have become the animals of the desert now.**_" The girl replies casually. She looked towards the caravan with curious eyes.

"**_I cannot let you live alone. That would go against my code of honour. Would you like to travel with my group of Gypsies?_**" Aremis question's hoping she would come along. Living in the desert along was a hard life. If she were to come with them she would have a better chance of survival.

"**_But I would leave my__ family._**"The woman seemed to think for a while. Her eyes suddenly glowed with a mechevious look. She looked Aremis in the eyes and spoke her decision. "**_ I will only join your group if I could bring Rhahim with me._**" The girl asks hopeful. If she was leaving she would bring her best friend with her.

"**_Alright._**" Aremis complies after a while. If all she wanted was to bring her pet he would allow her that. Amirah went into a hidden cave behind the cliff wall and brought out a desert hawk.

"**_This is Rhahim. I'll come with you only if he is allowed to come as well._**" Amirah (Mira) says looking at Aremis.

Aremis was very surprised. He was expecting a horse, or a dog, or even a goat. But not a hawk. Hawks were very rare in the desert, and were often captured for rich nobles to use as pets.

"**_Agreed. Come with me and meet my band of gypsies._**" Aremis says and leads the Woman back to the camp.

When they got to the camp he could see her in the fire light. She was tall at about 5'9''. She had both of her ears pierced at least four times along the lobe. She had a simple solid necklace and bracelets made out of solid gold. She also had an anklet made out of silver with some amethyst stones inlaid around the outside it. Her hair was a dark brown and her eyes were a mix between lavender/blue/gray. Her skin wasn't brown, but a light golden color. She wore an outfit that was tan, and brown. She had a scarf that covered her head and partially revealed her face. Her top was tan with a brown thin trim along the collar and cut off at her middriff. She had a short tan skirt with a brown belt around her waist. the skirt had a slit up the right side in order for her to move more easily. When they came back to the camp everyone in the group watched and listened to Aremis explain that the new woman would be joining the group. He was one of the only ones who knew her language. Mira said her farewells to her animal friends and left with the gypsies to start her new life. She had always wanted an adventure in her life.

2 Years Later

Aremis had taught Amirah French, and a little Romani. It was the common languages most of the gypsies used. He told his group two weeks ago they were headed to Paris. Over these past two years Amirah had become a daughter to him. In a sense he had adopted her, even though he did not have a wife. The caravan had accepted this and many of the eligible men were after Amirah's heart. It wasn't long before the caravan realized they had an unusual wonman on their hands. Aremis remembers the day they had learned what her name meant. And he agreed with the definition greatly.

_Flashback_

They had been traveling though the desert for two days. They came to a small city and decided to stop for some needed supplies. Aremis searched for a place to restore their water.

"**_I see a well over there._**" He heard Amirah say from behind him. He looked towards her and she was pointing towards a well near the edge of the village where other women form the town were gathered.

"_**Alright. Could you fill everyone's supply?**_" Aremis asks Amirah. She nods her head as an answer. She then headed to the wagons to gather everyone's water carrier's.

Aremis was gathering supplies when he heard some men next to him talking. He was close enough that he overheard their whispers.

"_**They say the desert killer is gone!**_" The older man tells the younger man who stood beside him.

"_**How? What happened?**_" Asks the younger man curious. Rumors of the dreaded desert killer were few and far between. Everyone was always interested in what was happening in the desert. "_**Did the soldiers get him? Or did other desert bandits killl him?**_"

"**_No body knows. All people know is that he seems to have left the place he was supposedly living at. I think I know what happened though._**" The old man says, with a mechievious smirk on his face at the end.

"**_What do you know?_**" Asks the younger man anxious.

"**_Excuse me, but why do they call him the desert killer?_**" Aremis asks suddenly to the men. He had heard rumors of a desert killer, but noone would ever talk about who the killer was.

"**_It's because he killed any man who got to close to this spot. It was a cave near a small stream. No one who went their ever came back._**" The old man says quietly. "**_B_****_ut you know you young men, the killer was a woman. I saw her!_**" He says, quit happy and excited at the end.

"_**What? When?**_"Asks the younger man surprised.

"_**A**_**_ few years ago son. She was beautiful!_**" The older man says dreamily. he then proceeds to get a far off look, probably reminiscing about older times.

Aremis had gotten all of the supplies he needed so he went back to his caravan and began dividing the supplies among the group. The two men were talking still and came out of the stall a little while after he did. Amirah had finished her chore of gathering water and went to see if Aremis needed anything else done.

"**_Did you need me to do anything else?_**" Amirah asks looking around the group. Everyone seemed to be in good spirit. Suddenly she heard a man shouting from behind Aremis.

"**_That's her! That's her!_**" An older man says suddenly as he come over. "**_Your just as beautiful as I remember!_**" He says to Amirah. She thought he looked strangely familiar.

"**_Do I know you?" _**Amirah asks this old man. He looked similar to a man that was able to get away from her a few years ago.

"**_Excuse me, my dear. Who are you traveling with?" _**The old man asks curious towards her.

"_**These kind gypsies.**_" Amirah says looking at Aremis. Aremis was watching the exchange with a curious expression.

"**_Sir, do you know who your traveling with?" _**The older man asks Aremis surprised.

"**_I'm beginning to get an idea. Amirah come on. We need to go._**" Aremis says picking up the rest of the supplies. He was placing them in the back of his wagon.

"**_Amirah! A beautiful name! You certainly are as beautiful as a princess my dear! May Allah protect you!_**" The old man says leaving the caravan. (I actually researched this name. This is what that name means. According to the website.)

"**_A princess?" _** Aremis asks confused as he and Amirah get into his wagon.

"_**That's what my name means. Sometimes I wish it were diferent. I would prefer if you call me Mira though." **_Mira replies Quietly. With that they began to head on their way.

"**_Very well. We will call you Mira from now on_**." Aremis replies as he gets into the wagon bench and they begin the journey to the next village.

_End Flashback_

Once the rest of the caravan learned what her name meant they began to notice she really did act like a princees on occassions. Everything and anything someone did, whether it be a man or a woman, she had to try it, or at least help them with it. Even though in some cases she wasn't able to complete the task. She became very protective of the members of the caravan. She always made sure everyone was safe and had enough supplies to survive. Aremis looked at the girl sleeping soundly behind him in the wagon. It was about mid day and he decided the animals needed a break. He stopped the wagan and the rest of the caravan began to pull in around him. He began to list off all that Mira could do.

/She can dance, sing, sew, cook, she's a great story teller, her flexability is amazing, she can mimic people./ Aremis stopped his list and remembered when Trisha had found that certain little tricky gift out.

Flashback

Trisha was mending her husbands clothes. He had ripped them again on one of his excursions. Her children were out playing around the camp. Suddenly she heard her son's voice from outside her wagon.

"Mama is working." She heard him say to someone.

"Then I'll have to come back later and give this back." She heard what sounded like Aremis reply. She remembered he had borrowed a dagger from her to carve a bowl with. He had borrowed it almost a week ago and she wanted it back.

"Okay! I'll tell mama you stopped by." Her son replied. Trisha walked out ready to get the dagger when all she found was Mira sitting outside her tent holding some string and braiding it into a bracelet.

"Mira!" Trisha cried at the girl startled.

"Yes?" Mira asks in Aremis' voice, a very good immitation.

All Trisha could do was smile and laugh and the girl. She needed to tell Aremis Mira had another talent. And soon, before she got into a lot of trouble with someone.

_End Flashback_

He remembered it so vividly. But now he had to think about what they were heading to. He was sure Paris would hold a unigue adventure. One he hoped they were all ready to face.

* * *

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


	2. Chapter 2

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

inner thoughts

'sarcasm'

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

They were once again one the road. Every time they stopped Mira would refuse to perform. But she did earn some money. She was good at mimicking animals and the people and childrenfrom the villages all loved it. Wherever they went Mira would ask what their favorite animal was and make their sounds exactly. But as they left the deserts she had to rely on her other talents to make money. Soon she was forced to perform on the streets. Thus leading to why she was currently asleep. She worked for money that she usually gave to those families who didn't make that much. She danced for how ever long she could, usually from sunrise to sunset. She also took up watch regularly, another reason why she was asleep.

They were entering France and Aremis stopped the caravan for a much needed break. He looked at his calendar and saw that they would reach Paris around the time of the Feasts of Fools. Mira was tending to the older gypsies and was helping them with their chores. He had to admit she was talented. Being his adopted daughter he felt it was his job to protect her. She didn't seem to have any interest in the men of the caravan no matter how much they tried to gain her attention. She was now 19 and many were expecting her to get married soon.

**4 Weeks Later**

They were on the outskirts of Paris. Aremis had no idea who the king of the gypsies was. The last time his band had rested here was when the now elders were young children. Mira was excited about the prospect of seeing other gypsies. He looked over at her and couldn't help but smile. She looked so innocent watching the road with shining eyes, like she couldn't hurt a fly. But he knew better, the whole group knew better. She had proved that when one of the families were in trouble, she could become a fighter.

_Flashback_

It had been a rare nice day. It was their last day in the town. The town wasn't as big as Paris, but still large enough to have some guards. The Homien family were packing up their cart. They were headed to meet up with the rest of the caravan so they would be able to leave before dawn. A guard suddenly showed up and claimed they were thieves for he saw how much money they had. Mira just happened to be walking by at the time.

"What is going on here?" Mira asks politely to the guard. It was always best to be polite so they wouldn't get angry for no reason.

"These gypsies are accused of thievery. But I can easily drop the charges." The guard says looking at the eldest daughter lustfully. She was about 15 and a rather pretty girl.

"I don't believe they have stolen anything. They have worked hard for their money." Mira says watching the guard intently. She did not like the way he was looking at the girl.

"If you would give me but an hour with the girl the charges will be dropped." The guard says to the man.

"No! Pappa!" The girl cries to her father. Her father stands in front of her to protect her from the guard.

"You shall not harm the girl." Mira says seeing the girls fear. The girls aunt was a whore and she had no intention of ever becoming one. She was a lyre player, one of the best in the caravan, and everyone respected her for it.

The guard looked angry and attacked Mira. From what the family told Aremis when they got back to the safety of the caravan was that Mira had injured the man with nothing but her hands. They said he quickly left seeing as he had no other choice. The caravan left as soon as they could. So far no one was following them, or so Mira claimed. Aremis trusted Mira, she seemed to have heightened senses for sight and hearing.

_End Flashback_

Mira saw Aremis looking at her from the corner of her eye. She noticed he had been doing it for a while.

"What?" Mira asks looking at him. He looked forward again and then looked back at her before speaking.

"Just thinking about the past. You should get some sleep." Aremis says giving her a pointed look.

"Alright. Wake me when we get to Paris." Mira says and climbs into the back of the wagon.

**_Paris_**

It had been at least two months after Frollo's 'tragic' demise. The gypsies were once again in their old routine. It was said a new judge had come to Paris. The gypsies were on edge. They were hoping it wasn't someone as cruel as Frollo was. Esmerelda was still nervous about her near death encounter with the fire, and almost falling off of Notre Dame. Clopin had been generous and given her a few weeks off from working the streets. She was, at the moment, visiting with Quasi in the bell tower.

"I'm still very grateful you saved me Quasi." Esmerelda says looking at Quasi across his table. He was carving a new wooden model of the baker.

"That's what friends are for." Quasi replies quietly with a smile.

He had come to terms with the fact that Esmerelda only liked him as a friend. He was glad that she was happy with Phebus. He was waiting for their wedding. Quasimodo was about 20. Esmerelda was about 23. Clopin was at least 29. Phebus was 25.

It turned out that the new judge was now in charge. Luckily for the gypsies he had quite a fancy for them. He liked to see them dance and perform on the streets and their fortune tricks. He would tolerate them, until they started to disobey the laws. The soldiers however still persecuted them, but they were use to this.

Clopin was once again in his cart playing 'babysitter'. He didn't mind though. He always had fun entertaining the kids. He loved to see their faces light up every time they heard a story. Even though they heard the same story many times before. It was dusk and the remaining kids were going home. Soon he made it to the new entrance way into the court of miracles. Once he got inside the court area he settled by the large fire and ate his meal with his gypsies. Clopin was conversing with Esmerelda about when she could return to work when a young boy, their messenger, came over and told him a scout had spotted a group of wagons on their way to the city.

"Are they gypsies?" Clopin questions the young man catiously.

"We aren't really sure sir." Was the reply from the young boy. He looked out of breath but otherwise looked fine.

"Well, go and find out." Clopin says with a wave of his gloved hand and the boy leaves.

_Meanwhile_

The scout was watching as the group of wagons got closer. It was night and getting harder to see farther away. The first of the wagons came into his eyesight range and he suspected that they were gypsies by the wagons' colorings and desighns.

"It's a band of traveling gypsies, I think." He whispers down to the messenger who had just entered to ask that question. The messenger was just a kid, but he was the fastest they had. He looked up with a rather annoyed face, but never the less he turned around and ran back into the tunnels. He quickly charged through the catacombs and flew by the guards on duty. Catching the guards' attention in the process. They began to be curious as to what was going on.

The young boy reached the entrance to the court and halted for just a moment. He needed to gain his breath back before he went and delivered his message. Then he quickly ran over to Clopin and Esmerelda.

"It's a group of gypsies sir." He replies out of breathe.

"Then we better go and greet them!" Clopin says and gathers a few men on his way out.

Aremis could have sworn he saw a head peak out from behind a gravestone just a while ago from the cemetery up ahead. He had no idea who was behind him and jumped at the sound of the quit voice.

"There's someone there." Mira whispers behind him. She was right at his left sholder and was watching the cemetary they were headed towards intently.

"Mira! Your suppose to be resting." Aremis scolds her looking at her with a glare.

"And you were suppose to wake me once we got their!" Mira replies back annoyed.

"Tell the others we're almost there." Aremis says changing the subject quickly.

"Alright." Mira obeys and travels to the back of the wagon and relays the message to the wagon behind them.

"Mira. Come here." Aremis says. He needed her eyes. He was getting much to old for this type of thing.

"Yes?" Mira asks coming up to him after she relayed the message.

"What do you see?" Aremis asks her quietly scanning the land in front of them.

"I see a group of men hiding. There are four large men, a young boy, a scout, but I can't see the other. I just know there's another. Some seem to be looking in a direction where noone else is near." Mira says giving Aremis a heads up on what's in front of them. It was times like these he was glad he met her in the desert and invited her to join their group years ago.

Clopin could see the wagons were still far away. The only reason they could make out that they were gypsy wagons were the bright colors. But just to make sure that they were true gypsies they were hiding behind the tombstones waiting for them to get closer.

The wagons were about 4 yards away when the scout yelled out to them.

"Halt! Who's there?" He asks from behind his stone. He was the closest to the band of wagons.

"Traveling gypsies. We ask for shelter for a time." Came a man's deep reply.

"Give us your leader's name." The scout continued.

"My name is Aremis Breyne." Aremis replies. One of Clopin's guards had heard of him from another traveling group that had passed by a few months before.

"They're gypsies. A friend of mine from the last group told me about him." He whispers to Clopin.

_With Aremis_

Aremis was waiting for the reply. At least he had Mira there to keep him informed.

"One's heard of you. They will let us enter." Mira whispers into his ear after she faintly heard the whisper from the men in front of them.

No sooner had she said this than four men came from behind tombstones. One a scout, and three large men.

"Where are you heading?" Asks the scout quickly and suspiciously.

"To the court of miracles." Aremis replies calmly watching the men.

"What about the others?" Mira asks Aremis from where she sat behind him. He looked and observed that indeed some of the 'welcoming committee' were missing.

"Do you not trust us? Your other three companions still hide." Aremis says watching their reactions carefully.

"What are you talking about?" Asks the scout. "This is all there is." He continues confidently.

Clopin was listening to this exchange and was trying, but failing, to figure out how he knew the others were there. Suddenly he heard another voice. It sounded very feminine.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but there are three of you still hiding. It's not nice to lie you know." Mira says from behind Aremis.

Clopin motioned for the others to reveal themselves. After them he followed.

"Welcome to Paris!" Clopin says coming closer to the wagons. The other men soon followed him.

* * *

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

'sarcasm'

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

* * *

_Chapter 3_

Last time:

"Welcome to Paris!" Clopin says coming over to the wagons. The other men soon followed.

_This time:_

"It's a pleasure to be here." Aremis replies watching this man. He had on indigo pants, a blue shirt, and he had on a magenta/pinkish shawl. He also had on a purple hat with a long yellow feather coming out of the back. He wore a half mask hiding what he really looked like. He could tell Mira was doing the same, yet she seemed to have a way with knowing much more than she should with a first glance. It was one of her many talents.

"We must ask that you all travel quickly to reach the entrance where the wagons can enter. Guards may be on patrol. Also, please tell all that can be spared to come over, and we will get them inside by other ways in small groups." Clopin says.

Aremis goes to tell Mira to relay the message, but she was already doing so. She was fast and in times like this protective of the caravan and it's people. Within minutes all but a few were assembled and ready to be separated into groups. There were only 7 wagons in all. So the wagons wouldn't be separated. They were lead by one of the large men. Mira was left to take care of the other people from the caravan. Some families were separated so she was comforting the children in her group.

"Alright. I have split you all into five groups. Each group must enter from a different entrance." Clopin says and so the groups split up. Mira was in a group with many children. Most were separated from their parents. Their guide was one of the large men. He seemed to scare the children, though he didn't mean to. They walked for a while, and had to evade many guards, but finally made it to an entrance. They entered the catacombs and Mira was not happy.

"Does it always smell? And is it always dark and wet?" Mira asks their guide.

"Yes. These are the catacombs. They run everywhere under Paris." He replies to her.

They continued and finally got to the court. Her group was the last one to enter the court, and she had children hanging on to her for dear life by the time they made it to the court. Mira was happy and immediately looked for her wagon.

"Mira. How was it?" Asks Aremis seeing Mira coming over. He already knew what her answer would be. She didn't like dark places, though she tolerated them without complaint most of the time.

"Fine, if you like wet, dark, smelly, crowded places." Mira replies. Aremis just laughed at her. He knew what she meant, she hated it and wished there was another way in/out, or they would be leaving soon.

The next morning the caravan stayed inside and set up. They were planning on staying for a couple weeks. That night they were suppose to perform something. Mira immediately said she was not going to do it seeing Aremis's look. She was their best performer and he wanted her to represent them. But Mira was stubborn and when she said no that was final. Dinner came and some of the dancers from the caravan performed and Mira was glad she wasn't one of them. She didn't like people watching her dance. But she did like dancing. She was at the moment sitting by Aremis who was sitting next to Clopin.

"How is the pay around here?" Aremis asks Clopin during the feast.

"Depends on what you do." He replies watching the dancers. He needed a new one after Esmerelda got married. /Speaking of which. When is that/ Clopin thought to himself. He needed to talk to Esmerelda about that, and soon.

"Would you care to dance Mademoiselle?" Aremis heard from next to him.

"No." Was the flat reply from Mira.

"Very well Mademoiselle." The young man replies and goes to look for another partner.

"What?" Mira asks seeing Aremis's look.

"You should have said yes. He was fair looking." Aremis says to his 'daughter'.

"He wasn't the one." Mira replies with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And who is this?" Asks Clopin looking past Aremis to Mira.

"This is Mira." Aremis answers Clopin after a while, for Mira didn't look like she was going to.

"A strange name!" A high pitched voice says from somewhere. Mira looked over to see where it was coming from and saw a mini Clopin puppet.

"Hush puppet! That's rude." Clopin says and hit's the puppets head.

"What?" It replies with it's arms stretched out wide with a hint of confusion in it's voice.

"Father, I believe I must retire. Goodnight Monsieur Clopin. " Mira says wanting to leave this gypsies presence, and fast. He was more than a little odd. She was beginning to leave when a small voice intquired after her.

"What about me?" Asks the puppet looking at her with his head cocked to the side.

"Ugh." Mira grunts and quickly leaves not wanting to hear anymore.

"Father? She doesn't look like you." The puppet continues looking at Clopin and Aremis.

"Puppet! That's very rude! But you know he is right." Clopin says looking at Aremis.

"She's not my real daughter." Aremis replies to this strange, and crazy, man. He was watching the people and was trying to figure out who the king was, but so far he had no idea who it could be.

"An adoptee?" Clopin asks curious. Gypsies rarely adopted. Especially traveling kind. They tend to stay with family so as not to endanger each other.

"Yes. I believe the feast is over. Goodnight Monsieur." Aremis replies seeing many people heading off to bed. Both parted ways and went to sleep. Each thinking their own thought about what they would do the next day.

The next morning Mira awoke ready to start making some money. She was on her way to cook a small breakfast when she heard a voice shout from outside the court.

"BAD WEATHER!" A voice says from the entrance. Mira knew that if people were asleep they weren't anymore. She was surprised all of Paris hadn't heard it.

She decided to start walking around and try to find some entertainment. She saw Clopin enter soaked and he didn't look to pleased. He went into his wagon and Mira continued on her way without another thought.

It had been only about 2 hours since they were in the court. The children were bored out of their minds. Their parents were talking and they wanted some kind of entertainment. They soon saw their favorite story teller and quickly ran after her to get her attention.

Mira was walking around when she saw a gypsy woman talking to a man with blonde hair and a deformed man with red hair. Mira knew better than to judge by looks alone so she started walking over to them. The woman looked over and saw Mira.

"Hello. You must be with the new caravan." The woman says looking at Mira.

"Yes. I was just wandering around." Mira says coming over.

"I'm Esmerelda. This is Phebus and Quasimodo." Esmerelda introduces. "Oh! And this is Djali." Esmerelda says when a goat comes over to them.

"I'm Mira. Nice to meet you." Mira says when she suddenly hears feet heading in their direction. /Oh no! not again./ Mira thought ready for what was to come next, but also looking for an escape rout if need be.

"MIRA!" The children cry out as soon as they see her.

* * *

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want! Also in my story the gypsies rarely take in outsiders. They prefer to stay in their families so they can keep them protected.


	4. Chapter 4

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

'sarcasm'

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

* * *

_C__hapter 4_

Last time:

"MIRA!" the children cry out as soon as they see her.

_This time:_

"Why? I was hoping to get a break." Mira whispers looking at the ceiling. "Yes?" Mira asks calmly looking at the children.

"Were bored." A young boy says looking at Mira.

"So? Go play a game. Make some knew friends." Mira says trying to move them from their intended target, her.

"Tell us a story!" A girl says.

"You tell stories?" Asks Phebus. Was this another crazy gypsy? He could barely handle Clopin.

"Yes. Alright. What shall it be?" Mira asks sitting down in a comfortable spot. She knew she would need it.

"I want one of romance." A girl about 10 says dreamily.

"Eeww, no! Adventure." A few boys say.

"I want fighting." Another boy says sitting down the rest soon followed.

"So..what will it be?" Mira asks looking at her group. Esmerelda, Phebus, and Quasi had decided to listen in and sat on some pillows from Esmerelda's tent.

"How about the 40 thieves?" Asks a 12 year old boy coming over to listen in. (Marco)

"Ah. You want to hear about them do you?" Mira asks in an amused voice catching the attention of some passing children. "The most feared and vicious group of rogues and vagabonds that the Arabian deserts had ever seen?" Mira asks looking at her group of listeners.

"Yes!" They all replied.

"What's a vagabond?" Asks a small boy coming over.

"A murderer." Marco replies wanting to get on with his favorite story.

"Then let us begin.." Mira says and starts her tale. Over the next couple of minutes she gained both adults and children.

Clopin was in dry clothes and was wondering what he was going to do today. He decided to check up on his people and the new caravan. He didn't make it far when he heard a voice. He followed the voice to where a group of people were gathered. Curious Clopin went to investigate.

"Aleih took Apu's hint and hid behind some boulders. He looked into the distance and saw a great cloud of dust heading rapidly in his direction." Here Mira was interrupted.

"What's a boulder?" A girl questioned.

"Where'd Apu go?" Asks a boy.

"What's a dust cloud?" Asks another boy.

"Children please! Now where was I? Ah yes! Aleih could see a large and great dust cloud coming his way. Suddenly the dust was upon him in a flash and the dust is gone in the blink of an eye !" Mira says and motions with her hands. " Instead of the cloud who stood there now? But a band of thieves! They were so close to Aleih's hiding spot he could feel their horses breath on his cheek." Mira says breathing on the closer children, who then giggled. "The leader approached the cliff wall and…" But again Mira was interrupted by the children. Clopin was watching, and quite angry that the children from his people would interrupt.

"How many were there?" Asks a boy in the second row.

"What happened to Apu?" Asks a girl.

"Did they find Aleih?" Asks another boy.

"My, my are we interested? Now you would see if you would kindly listen. Marco, where was I?" Mira asks the boy who was in the front row from her caravan.

"Leader approached the cliff." Marko replied bluntly wanting to hear the story.

"Ah, yes. The cliff. The leader approached the cliff wall. Aleih watched from his hiding spot. The leader rose his right hand and spoke the two words that would change Aleih's life forever." Mira was once again interrupted, but not by a child.

"Mira! Where are you! You have chores! MIRA!" She heard her father calling getting angrier by the second.

"Unfortunately I must go." Mira says. In reply she got a few groans and more.

"No!" Both adults and children shouted.

"I have chores to do. But fear not, I shall finish my tale at dinner." Mira says and heads off.

For the rest of the day most, but not all, of the people who didn't listen to the story heard a summary from their friends and neighbors. Clopin himself was anxiously waiting for dinner. Mira was done by dinner and knew she would have a group around her as soon as she sat down. So she ate before she left.

The main court yard was full of talk. Mira was hoping they forgot, though she knew they wouldn't. As soon as she entered she was swarmed by children waiting for the rest of her story.

"Please!" They asked as she sat down.

"Alright. Gather round and I shall finish my tale." Mira says and was met by many faces of delight. It took only a few minutes for those children who weren't there at the moment to hear of her starting. "Where did I leave off? Who remembers?" Mira asks looking at the group assembled around her.

"I do!" A young girl says.

"Yes? And you are?" Mira asks looking at the girl.

"I'm Mary. You left off at the cliff wall." Mary replies.

"Oh! Your right. As was said before the leader stepped up to the cliff wall and raised his right hand." Mira starts just as Clopin and Esmerelda entered. Both got their food and started over to Mira. "The leader then spoke the two words that would change Aleih's life forever. In a cold and dark voice he spoke the magic words." And Mira changed her voice into that of a dark and cruel one. "Open Sesame!" Many of the children gazed in wonder at her. She changed her voice back to its original one and continued the story. "Now Aleih thought the man had stayed out in the sun to long. When suddenly the wall moved! The cliff moved apart to reveal a hidden cave!" Mira motioned the movement of the doors with her hands. "Then two sand dragons came out to protect the cave." But Mira was again interrupted.

"What's a dragon?" Asks a boy to her right.

"Alright how about this, I'll answer all questions at the end of my tale. Now where was I?" Mira asks the group of gathered children.

"Dragons!" A few children from her caravan cry out with enthusiasm.

"Yes. So upon seeing their master they went back inside. The group of men dismounted and each placed two bags full of treasure inside the cave. There were 40 men in all. After placing their treasure safe within the cave they left for more terrible deeds. Now through all of this Aleih had remained hidden. After making sure the notorious 40 thieves were gone, he said the magic words and the cliff began to open. The dragons once again came to the entrance, but it was not their master who was their!" Mira said and was about to be interrupted but quickly continued her tale. "Aleih remembered her had some bread for lunch and quickly fed it to the dragons. Now sand dragons aren't the smartest of dragons. So once they were fed they let Aleih enter. Once inside Aleih found mounds of gold. They were piled as high as the ceiling! Apu chose this time to return to her master. Aleih quickly placed all that Apu could carry and headed home." Mira looked at the crowd she had gathered and found everyone was listening to her tale. /Great Mira./ She thinks as the whole group is intently watching her. "Aleih went back home and told his brother of the cave. Now Aleih's brother wasn't very smart. So Aleih gave him to muffins with sesame seeds on them to remind him of the password. He also sent Apu with him to keep him out of trouble. Apu led him to the area and waited. Barshim took out the muffins and said the password. The wall opened and the dragons came out. Barshim fed them the muffins and entered the cave. Once he saw all the gold he wanted it all. He spent hours inside. But by the time he realized he needed to get home the walls had closed and Apu was gone. For outside the thieves were returning after a long day. Inside Barshim was having a hard time remembering the password. "Open Season." He cried and the door began to open. Thinking it was the right password he began to collect his prize. The leader saw Barshim and the thieves quickly killed him." Mira stopped for only a moment to take a breath when the children started yet again.

"What happened to Apu?" A girl asks.

"Where was Aleih?" Asks a boy.

"Please calm yourselves. The story is far from over. And what did I say about questions?" Mira says calming the children and adults alike. "But that must wait for tomorrow night." Mira says getting into her old habit.

"MIRA!" The children from her caravan shout at her. She always did this.

"Now, now. Time for bed. We all have work tomorrow and need our sleep." Mira says and everyone grudgingly agrees. They all went back to their tents, or wagons, talking about the story. Mira, without her knowledge gained a few more admirers. And tomorrow they were going to try and win her heart.

The next morning Mira was up and ready to earn. This trip she decided to play the flute.

"Aremis, who am I with?" Mira asks heading out of the wagon.

"Francine. She likes how you play, so she requested you." Aremis replies getting his own work ready.

"Alright." Mira says and leaves. She was wearing a blue skirt and a light pink top. Her sash was black. Mira had a way of taking odd colors and mixing them together in a mysterious way.

"Mira! I'm happy I got you." Francine says seeing Mira come over to their wagon. She was 30 and had 2 kids, but she was a great dancer. Her body wasn't as great as it use to be, but it brought in the money.

Every gypsy headed out. Mira could hear Marco asking a kid where their king went. Mira still had no idea who he was, neither did her caravan. Though Mira had an idea of who it was. She was after all very perseptive. Mira played her flute all day while Francine danced to it. They split the money equally. Both got 3 gold coins. They were now heading back to the court and Mira was ready to continue her wonderful story.

"Mira the tale! The tale!" Cried the children when they saw her.

"Alright. Settle down young ones. Where did we leave off?" Mira asks but instead of a child answering she got a young man.

"Barshim was killed." He replies sitting down with the children.

"Yes. Now while all of this was happening Apu went for Aleih…" Mira starts her tale once again.

Clopin was making his rounds once again making sure all gypsies were safe in the court. When he entered the court he saw a group of people and knew the girl, Mira, had once again started her tale. He decided to listen in as much as he could.

"With all of his money Aleih bought a house and had a servant girl working for him. But as you all know the thieves followed Aleih. Selkah was aware of a cart of barrels near their house. She quickly told Aleih and he and Selkah tipped the barrel cart over and the thieves fell into the river. But sealing themselves inside from the outside they couldn't get out and soon drowned. Aleih and Selkah were safe for now. Aleih was starting to look for a wife. He decided to host a celebration for his friends and hoped to find his wife their. Many people came, for Aleih was kind and never turned anyone who came away. During the party Selkah got on the small stage and started to dance. Aleih saw her and was hypnotized by her dance. Not long before Selkah got on stage did an old man come in and sit beside Aleih. Selkah saw his sword and drew it using it in her dance." Mira gets up and starts to act out. She always did this and the children liked it. "Before her dance was meant to end Selkah thrust the sword into the old mans chest." Mira does so into thin air. "The crowd was socked that she would do this. Aleih got up ready to yell at her. When suddenly Selkah pulled off the man's beard. It was fake! Their sitting beside Aleih was the leader of the 40 thieves waiting for the right moment to get his revenge on Aleih. Aleih soon realized that his future wife had been with him protecting him the whole time. The next day Selkah and Aleih were married and got the reward for the death of the 40 thieves." Mira says finishing her tale and sitting down.

"Can we ask questions now?" Asks a boy looking like he desperately wanted to know something.

"Yes. The tale has ended. What is it?" Mira asks

"What are dragons?" Asks a girl.

"All right I'll answer your questions. Now first dragons are just large lizards that can breath fire." Mira starts. "A sand dragon has spiked skin and are mostly night creatures. They mostly live in the desert. different dragons live in different places. Anymore questions?" Mira asks looking around the small group.

"How many stories do you know?" Asks a man in his 30's.

"Sorry Monsieur, but I can't go giving myself away now can I?" Mira asks looking at him.

Several hours later and people were dancing around the fire. Partner dances were beginning to happen and Mira was approached by a young man.

* * *

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: please review. I would like to know what you think. Should I continue? Should I quit? Do you have any suggestions? I'd like to know. Tell me if you want!


	5. Chapter 5

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

(something I have to say)

'sarcasm'

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can. Sorry I'm late at updating.

* * *

_Chapter 5_

Last time:

Mira was approached by a young man.

_This time:_

"Mademoiselle would you care to dance?" He asks Mira.

"No, I must decline." Mira says. Aremis would not have Mira not dance again so, he went over to Franco and told him so.

"Mira your father says you must dance. Shall we?" Franco asks taking Mira's hand.

Mira was not to thrilled with this, but she really wanted to dance. So the music began and they danced. Mira could dance to any music, and this was no exception. After their dance she was asked by many more young men, but declined them all. She said she couldn't dance with them because she didn't know them. The next day was the Festival of Fools. And Mira would be in for a big surprise. She had never attended something like this before.

The next day everyone was getting ready. Esmerelda was practicing when Mira walked by. Mira was confused and needed to talk to Esmerelda.

"Esmerelda. What's going on?" Mira asks for she had no idea why everyone was so excited.

"It's the Festival of Fools! Everyone has a job." Esmerelda says looking at the confused girl.

"What's the Festival of Fools?" Mira asks watching Esmerelda dance. Suddenly Esmerelda stopped after she asked that question.

"You don't know?" Esmerelda asks curious.

"No. Why?" Mira asks sitting down.

Esmerelda quickly explained what the feast of fools was all about. Mira was curious about this festival. Why would they wait and have a festival once a year. But she was also happy. Gypsies were free for a day and could not be captured. That was a good thing for any gypsy.

Aremis told Mira they were just going to be in the crowd. Mira was happy about that. She was standing in the main square when she heard singing. She turned and saw a large group of men gypsies in cloaks with hoods singing.

"COME ONE! COME ALL! LEAVE YOUR LOOMS AND MILKING STOOLS. COOP THE HENS AND PEN THE MULES. COME ONE! COME ALL! CLOSE THE CHURCHES AND THE SCHOOL. IT'S THE DAY FOR BREAKING RULES. COME AND JOIN THE FEAST OF…" A choir of gypsies in robes sang coming into the square. There was a pause when another voice joined in.

"FOOLS!" Clopin sang as he slid out from behind the choir. Once he stood up balloons popped and confetti went everywhere. Flags unfurled and he started singing again.

"ONCE A YEAR WE HOLD A PARTY HERE IN TOWN! ONCE A YEAR WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN! EV'RY MANS A KING AND EV'RY KINGS A CLOWN! ONCE AGAIN IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!" He sang and ran around the crowd. "IT'S THE DAY THE DEVIL IN US GETS RELEASED! IT'S THE DAY WE MOCK THE PRIG AND SHOCK THE PREIST!" Clopin says running around with a shocked expression. "EV'RYTHING IS TOPSY TURVY AT THE FEAST OF FOOLS!" Clopin sings. The crowd then joins in.

"TOPSY TURVY!" They sing.

"EV'RYTHING IS UPSY DAYSY!" Clopin replies.

"TOPSY TURVY!" The crowd sings.

"EV'RYONE IS ACTING CRAZY! DROSS IS GOLD AND WEEDS ARE A BOUGET! THAT'S THE WAY ON TPOSY TURVY DAY!" Clopin sings coming out of a tent with girls. He was wearing a skirt. /Wow. Takes a man with courage to wear that/ Mira thought as she saw him.

"TOPSY TURVY!" The crowd continues.

"BEAT THE DRUMS AND BLOW THE TRUMPETS!" Clopin says from nowhere with the crowd.

"TOPSY TURVY!" The crowd replies.

"JOIN THE BUMS AND THIEVES AND STRUMPETS! STREAMING IN FROM CHARTES TO CALIAS!" Both the crowd and Clopin sings.

"SCURVY KNAVES ARE EXTRA SCURVY! ON THE SIXTH OF JANUERVY!" Clopin says from somewhere. Mira was getting annoyed with this.

"ALL BECAUSE IT'S TOPSY TURVY DAY!" The crowd joins in with Clopin.

"COME ONE! COME ALL! HURRY! HURRY! HERE'S YOUR CHANCE! SEE THE MYST'RY AND ROMANCE!" Clopin says to the new judge. He sprinkled some confetti on him in the process. Then he quickly jumped back into the crowd. "COME ONE! COME ALL! SEE THE FINEST GIRL IN FRANCE!" Clopin says jumping on stage. " MAKE AN ENTRENCE TO ENTRANCE! DANCE LA ESMERELDAAAAA! DANCE!" And with that Clopin was gone and Esmerelda was in his place. She did a long dance and even came over to the judge. Unlike Frollo he laughed along with everyone else when she pushed his hat down. Finally Clopin was once again on stage.

"HERE IT IS! THE MOMENT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! HERE IT IS! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT'S IN STORE! NOW'S THE TIME TO LAUGH TILL OUR SIDES GET SORE! NOWS THE TIME TO CROWN THE KING OF FOOLS!" Clopin says and some rather large gypsies come out carrying Quasi. "You all remember last years king? SO MAKE A FACE THAT'S HORRIBLE AND FRIGHTENING! MAKE A FACE AS GRUESOME AS A GARGOYLE'S WING! FOR THE FACE THAT'S UGLIEST WILL BE THE KING OF FOOLS!" Clopin says pulling masked people on stage. /How horrible./ Mira thought. But then she realized what today was meant for. Those who are different are thought of as better. "WHY?" asks Clopin to the crowd.

"TOPSY TURVY!" The crowd replies happily.

"UGLY FOLK FORGET YOUR SHYNESS!" Clopin says from the stage.

"TOPSY TURVY!" The crowd continues

"YOU COULD SOON BE CALLED YOUR HIGHNESS!" Clopin continues.

"PUT YOUR FOULEST FEATURE ON DISPLAY! BE THE KING ON TOPSY TURVY DAY!" The crowd finishes and the competition for the king of fools begins. A new king is chosen and Clopin continues his song all the way to the 'throne'.

"EV-RY-BO-DI!" Clopin says as the crowd lifts the new king into the air.

"ONCE A YEAR WE THROW A PARTY HERE IN TOWN! ONCE A YEAR WE TURN ALL PARIS UPSIDE DOWN! ONCE A YEAR THE UGLIEST WILL WEAR A CROWN! ONCE A YEAR ON TOPSY TURVY DAY!" The crowd sings as they head for the chair. Quasi got out and the new king was put in.

"AND IT'S THE DAY WE DO THE THINGS THAT WE DEPLORE! ON THE OTHER THREE HUNDREED AND SIXTY FOUR! ONCE A YEAR WE LOVE TO DROP IN! WHERE THE BEER IS NEVER STOPIN! FOR THE CHANCE TO POP SOME POPINJAY! AND PICK A KING WHO'LL PUT THE 'TOP' IN TOPSY TURVY! MAD AND CRAZY, UPSY DAYSY, TOPSY TURVY DAY!" Clopin joins in and the new king started acting like a fool. After all that's what was suppose to happen. The festival went great! Everyone had a blast. Mira began to enjoy it after those annoying men stopped trying to impress her. They had tried to get her attention, but she always ignored them. The gypsies headed for the court and soon all were asleep.

The next day was horrid. It never failed to be horrid after the festival. But did Clopin ever listen to what happened in the past? Nope. He once again got wet and proved it was a horrible day.

"BAD WEATHER!" Mira heard from the same man as before. She guessed it was a guard.

"Mira! Tell us another story!" Some children cry when she walked by.

"Alright. Pick one." Mira says looking at some of the new children who came over.

"Do you know anything other than happy endings?" Asks a man Mira knew tried to impress her at the festival.

"Well I do, but no ones ever asked for one." Mira says realizing that. No one ever had asked for a tragedy. Everyone loved happy endings.

"Well then lets hear it." The man says pushing some kids out of the way.

"I believe I asked the children what they wanted to hear." Mira says with venom in her voice. Esmerelda was walking by at the moment and heard her.

"Mira? What's wrong?" Esmerelda asks coming over.

"Nothing. The children wanted a story." Mira replies ignoring the man.

"How about something with some tragedy in it?" Asks a woman coming over.

"I think I have one. My caravan hasn't even heard this one yet." Mira says to the woman. This gained the attention of many children. "Alright don't ask questions and I'll try and get done before bed. It is a story about love and loss." Mira starts and Clopin heard her and quickly came over. He wanted to hear her story from beginning to end.

"What's the name?" Asks a boy.

"Is there a princess?" Asks a couple girls.

"You shall see." Mira replies getting into her story mode.

* * *

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: Please review. I would like to know what you think. I don't own any stories that i'm using in my story. All tales are stories that are mostly common knowledge. I'll try and not have them so much in my story.


	6. Chapter 6

The key for my story:

"talking"

/Thinking/

'sarcasm'

Hey there people. This is _mysticaldreamsorceress_. Hope you enjoy the story and I'll try to update as often as I can.

* * *

_Chapter 6_

Last time:

"You shall see." Mira replies to the group.

_This time:_

"The story is called The Swan Princess." Mira started her tale, but lets just skip to where she stopped. "With a final cry Derik calls out into the night "ODETTE!" but no one will answer his call." Mira says with a solemn look. She was looking at the group assembled. Many had started to gather.

"And that's your idea of a tragedy?" Asks the man who pushed the kids out of the way.

"The story is far from over." Mira replies looking at him. He was getting rather annoying.

"So why don't you continue?" Asks a young girl.

"Tomorrow night. You'll hear the rest tomorrow night." Mira says and everyone heads to their tent or wagon. Those lucky enough to have clocks realize just how late it was getting. Mira just had to remember to keep her listeners entertained. She actually never had a problem with that.

It was once again a bad day. Mira was just getting out of the wagon when the children found her and she had to finish her story.

"Alright. Derik waited and trained till the day he could get Odette back." Mira started and continued her tale. Many came over during this time and listened in. Clopin came over only to hear the end. "And they kissed under the moonlight and lived happily for the rest of their lives." Mira finished and watched as the crowd that had gathered were leaving to continue on their way. Many were sad till they heard the ending to her story. They seemed to cheer up after she was finished. Mira had that effect on people.

"You have a way with words mademoiselle." A man next to her says looking at her.

"Thanks. The children love the stories." Mira replies immediately not liking the way the man was looking at her.

"You must be careful, or you will put Clopin out of his job." He continues coming closer.

"What does he do?" Mira asks looking around. She was trying to find an excuse to leave this man.

"I have a puppet cart." Clopin says coming over.

"And your stealing our fans!" A small voice says. Suddenly Clopin's puppet appears. " I believe that's very rude! HANG HER!" The puppet cries as it points animatedly at her while looking at Clopin.

"Hush puppet. Please forgive him." Clopin says looking at Mira.

"Ah. I'm sure the children love to hear your stories." Mira says looking at him. She new how some gypsies could get when someone tried to steal their job. She was on a receiving end one time. She didn't want to go through that again.

"Mademoiselle. Would you care to take a walk?" The man from before asks.

"No. I have chores to attend to." Mira replies and leaves. The rest of the day was fine. Except for the fact that Aremis was declining anyone who asked for Mira's hand in marriage. He wanted her to make her own decision.

Clopin watched from the door to his wagon as the 50th man today was said no to by Aremis. He was amused that the caravan still had no idea he was the king. Although he had a feeling the girl knew more than she was letting on. She was smart, he wouldn't deny that. The only problem was he thought she was just to smart. She also had a way of hiding what she really meant, or felt. Her stories were different, and he wouldn't mind hearing more. Not that he would ever tell anyone that. He had both a wagon and a tent. This just proved he was the king. But he rarely went into his tent. His wagon had a design of both colors of magenta and indigo. The magenta was an outlining of his wagon. While the indigo was the main color. He also had some black outlining the windows and doors. His tent was of yellow and pink. The tent went with his jester clothes. It was about time for bed.

Mira awoke in the middle of the night. She had had another of her bad dreams. She hadn't had it for months now, but it was back.

DREAM

Mira was talking to her animal friends. Suddenly Rhahim came down and told her men were on their way. She looked over the ridge of the rocks she lived in and saw them. It was the group of men who killed her family. Suddenly before they passed her the leader turned into a great shadow creature and came after her. Her friends defended her, but they died in the process. Mira fled, just like she did when they attached her home. The shadow came closer. Suddenly Mira tripped and the shadow began to surround her. That was when she usually awoke.

END DREAM

Mira tried to get some sleep before she got up. Mira was still trying to understand why she had to cage Rhahim up. She promised Aremis she wouldn't let him out of the wagon. And so far he didn't mind. But she knew he would want out soon. Mira looked over to Rhahim and he looked at her with comforting eyes. He was always there for her when no one else was. Mira finally went back to sleep.

The next morning Aremis told Mira she was to dance today. So she got out her outfit. Marco was happy Mira was dancing. This meant he had a job also. He was the only one Mira had taught her dancing music to. It may have been only three of the millions of songs she knew, but he was the only one that could play for her. He remembered why she had taught him. It was because he didn't have any other talent.

Marco was waiting for Mira at his wagon. It was only three wagons down from hers.

"Hey kid. Who you waiting for?" Phebus asks seeing the kid standing there. He had come to see Esmerelda. She wanted to run 'wedding plans' by him.

"I'm waiting for Mira." Marco replies. From Mira's wagon he could hear bells. /That's her now./ Marco thought as he looked over to Mira.

Mira had on a dark green skirt that just barely covered her waist. It hung loosely and fit her body perfectly. She had a shirt the color gray that covered her breasts, and went a little longer, but showed enough cleavage that you could tell she was 'gifted'. It covered her shoulder's but that was about it. She had on a belt that had small bells about half an inch apart. Her top also had small bells dangling down. She didn't wear shoes, but she had an anklet with bells on it as well.

"Mira! I see your ready." Marco says getting up from his spot.

Phebus looks over and sees how his knew friend is dressed. "What do you do?" asks Phebus. The only gypsies that dressed like that were the ones that sold their bodies.

"I dance. And no, I'm not one of those." Mira says looking at him. Marco and her then left and headed for the streets of Paris.

Phebus told Esmerelda what Mira was wearing and both decided to pay her a little visit. Many of the single gypsies had the same idea when they saw her leave.

Mira was happy. She was dancing the dance of her people again. She was drawing quite the crowd. She was after all dancing differently. She was dancing slow and moved her hips in a circular motions. Her arms moved around her and above her different motions. She could see many gypsy men watching her, but knew she was safe because Phebus and Esmerelda had just walked up.

Esmerelda watched Mira and found her to be quite talented. After seeing Mira, her and Phebus headed off to visit Quasi.

Mira had had a good day. She was now just wandering around. She was close to the cathedral of Notre Dame when she saw a wagon surrounded by children. She walked over and listened to the story. She looked closely at the story teller and found it to be Clopin. /ah! So I was stealing his job./ Mira thought as she walked off still listening to the story of Quasi. Soon the day was over and her and Marco were on their way back to the court of miracles. She got their and was complemented on her dancing by many of the young men hoping to gain her heart. Of course she knew they didn't care about her. All they wanted was her body and her beauty. Though she didn't consider herself beautiful. She thanked them all and went to her wagon. While there she saw Clopin enter the court and head to his own wagon. Mira was a keen observer and noticed the coloring of the wagon. She didn't fail to notice how his jester clothes matched the coloring of the tent next to his wagon. When he came out of the wagon he was wearing colors similar to it.

/Ah! So you are the king! It all makes sense now./ Mira thought as she went to sleep. She needed to rest since she didn't get much the last night. But she couldn't help feeling like she had just discovered a huge secret, one that she had to keep to herself.

Many young men were worried that Mira wasn't at dinner. Aremis and his caravan didn't worry. She sometimes skipped a meal. Even though she had traveled with them for almost 3 years she still ate like she lived in the desert. She ate little, and he noticed she never ate meat. The meat she did take she gave to Rhahim. He felt sorry for the bird. He knew Mira would like to show him around, but even his own caravan still didn't know about him. He was a strange pet, and yet Mira treated him like a friend. She talked to him and even listened to him. Aremis was wondering if Mira had a talent of communicating with animals, but those he just thought as legends. So he just thought it was a way for her to keep her old life with her.

Aremis arrived at his caravan and saw Mira asleep. He did notice however that it was a restless sleep. He was up late reviewing the caravan's progress. He was having a hard time. He wanted Mira to find her true love. She had done so much for the caravan. Mira was almost 20 and she should be acting like the other women her age. Of course no one had informed Mira how to act. She tended to ignore all men that tried to gain her attention. She had even fixed up some matches that were strong. She seemed to have a way of finding her friends the right match. Mira just didn't seem to be looking for her own. Aremis knew that if anyone deserved someone it was Mira. He had a feeling that tomorrow some men would try to get Mira's heart. He went to sleep ready for an intriguing day.

Mira awoke to Rhahim flying around.

"No, Rhahim. I'm sorry. You can't come outside." Mira says to him. He went over to his perch and seemed to sulk.

Mira went out of the wagon and saw many gypsies walking around. /Ah, bad weather./ Mira thought seeing many gypsies coming in from outside. Apparently it had just started pouring.

"Bad weather." Esmerelda says coming over to her.

"Yep." Mira replies.

"Clopin's not going to be happy." Esmerelda says eyeing the entrance. She noticed a few gypsies began to move away from it.

"Why?" Mira asks looking at her.

"He's always the first one out. He'll probably be walking back from the other side of the town." Esmerelda says and soon saw Clopin enter soaked and heading for his wagon, he looked angry.

* * *

_Mysticaldreamsorceress_: Please review. I would like to know what you think. To Everyone who has reviewed thank you. I know my story hasn't been updated in a while, but i've finally graduated from my community college. I have the time now to get back in gear and write again. I will be finishing this story soon, promise.


End file.
